Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: What if Kim never leaves and she stays with the team? What if their Ninjetti powers were forever? Will include the other teams as well up to Turbo and maybe further. The Ninjetti will also be around to help the other teams when they are needed.
1. Chapter 1: The Mutiny

Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger

Summary: What if Kim decided to stay instead of go to the Pan globals? What if she they would have their new powers until the day they die?

Chapter 1: The Mutiny

The rangers were preparing for the rally they were riding in. Kim and Tommy were near one another talking and laughing while the others studied the map they'd been given. Kim and Tommy had been going out for a little more than a year. They were then quickly on their way through the course plotted for the Rally.

"Kim are you alright?" Tommy asked out of concern.

"I'll be alright I'm just a little dizzy," Kim said kissing his cheek. They got on their four wheelers and started the course following the clues on their map and having fun when all of a sudden the sky flashed.

Meanwhile on the moon Rita was about to start another plan to conquer the Earth and finish off the power rangers. When Lord Zedd returned and threw Rita out of the moon palace as he resumed his command as the true emperor of evil.

Back on Earth Jason had the others pull off to the side of the course. They made sure they would stay together and monitor their communicators in case Zordon tried to contact them.

"The next clue should be up around that rock formation," Billy yelled over the noise.

"Alright let's go," Jason said also warning them to keep alert.

"Alpha contact the rangers at once and transport them here," Zordon said to Alpha.

Their communicator's chimed and Jason was the first as leader to answer.

"Hold on Alpha, I'll round up the others," Jason said into his communicator.

Once they moved off course and stood together Jason answered his communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon," Jason said with all seriousness.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY," Zordon said, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY."

When they arrived at the command centre Alpha was in hysterics and the guys were confused.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked.

"RANGERS THE THING THAT I HAVE FEARED THE MOST HAS HAPPENED. LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED, RITA AND HER MINIONS MASTER. HE LEFT RITA IN CHARGE AND SINCE SHE HAS FAILED HE HAS COME BACK TO FINISH THE JOB. I'M AFRAID THAT YOUR ZORDS MAY NOT BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HIM. HE IS TOO POWERFUL," Zordon said grimly.

Meanwhile back on the moon Zedd was watching Earth.

"So poor old Zordon is still around. Too bad he thinks those do gooder teenagers are no match for me. Send my putties down to them." Zedd said.

The putties landed near the rally in front of Bulk and Skull and started to harass them.

Back in his palace on the moon he had Rita on her knees begging for a second chance. Lord Zedd said simply that she would not get any more chances and he took her wand and locked her into her dumpster. He then sent her into the far reaches of the universe. He then turned to send more putties to the Earth to destroy the rangers for good.

In the command centre the sirens started to go off and Alpha was in shock.

"Ay ei ei, rangers come look," Alpha said.

"What is going on Alpha?" they asked as they walked over to the viewing globe.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Dragon zord," Tommy yelled transforming into his green power suit.

"Mastodon," Zack yelled transforming into his black power suit.

"Pterodactyl," Kimberly yelled transforming into her pink power suit.

"Triceratops," Billy yelled transforming into his blue power suit.

"Sabre tooth tiger," Trini yelled transforming into her yellow power suit

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason yelled transforming into his red power suit completing their morphing sequence as their leader.

They all teleported to the putties where they were harassing Bulk and Skull. They took their stances and began to fight. They were losing badly and Tommy's powers began to fail on him. Jason saved him from an advancing putty before he found their weakness the Z on their chests. They split up once again and kicked ass defeating the putties in no time at all.

Once they went back to the command centre they got the answers they were looking for from Zordon. Meanwhile Zedd used his wand to create a monster out of a piranha from the lake outside of Angel Grove and let it out on the unsuspecting residence of the city.

The sirens once again went off in the command centre and Zordon told them what they needed to know.

"TOMMY YOU MUST STAY BEHIND UNTILL WE CAN FIND AWAY TO RECHARGE YOUR POWERS. RANGERS YOU MUST GO OUT AND STOP PIRANHA FROM HARMING THE INHABITANTS OF ANGEL GROVE," Zordon said.

"Back to action," Jason yelled as they reached up and pulled back on their helmets.

"We need dinozord power now," Jason yelled.

The monster Zedd had unleashed froze their zords and they could nothing without them. He then brainwashed the tyrannosaurus zord into turning against the rangers and started to fight them.

Meanwhile in the command centre Zordon used his own power to reenergize Tommy's power coin. But Tommy was told that it wouldn't last forever and it was only a temporary fix. Tommy understood but he jumped back into the action with the others.

Using the dragon dagger he called the dragon zord into action to protect them and keep the tyrannosaurus zord busy. The monster then brainwashed the dragon zord into fighting against the rangers as well.

"Let's get back to the command centre maybe Zordon can figure something out," Kim said and they all teleported back to the command centre.

Zordon tells them about the new and more powerful zords they could possess if they regain control of their old zords first.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us guys," Jason said with a sigh.

They sat there trying to think about what they could do to regain control of the zords. Alpha gives Billy some schematics for a signal disrupter that could be built that might free the zords and give the rangers back their control over the dinozords and dragon zord.

"TRINI AND BILLY MUST GO TO WORK ON THE DISRUPTER MEANWHILE THE ZORDS AND THE MONSTER ARE HEADED FOR THE RALLY," Zordon said.

"Back to action," Jason yelled and they flipped into action landing outside the rally.

They get tossed around by their zords and didn't know how much longer they could last without the machine Billy and Trini were constructing in his lab. The monster then changes the directions of the zords who then start heading for the rally and the innocent people participating in the rally. Billy and trini had still not finished their machine so the rangers tried to get the zords to change directions by following them.

Billy and Trini morph and join the others with the device they had just finally finished building. When they got to the others however the machine didn't work and Billy needed to figure out why. To give him time they called on the power blaster.

"POWER AXE," Zack yelled tossing up his weapon.

"POWER BOW," Kim yelled tossing up her weapon.

"POWER DAGGERS," Trini yelled tossing in her yellow daggers.

'"POWER LANCE," Billy yelled throwing in his blue lance.

"POWER SWORD," Jason said completing the process by adding his sword to the mix which brought together the power blaster.

"Billy fix the machine," Jason said as they distracted the monster from the zords long enough.

"Aww man I put the battery in the wrong way," Billy said to Tommy who was with him.

"Our genius," Tommy said laughing.

"There it should work now," Billy said as he pushed the button on the device and then Zedd became enraged and began to destroy the zords by burning them.

In the command centre Zordon and Alpha quickly worked to save what was left of the zords.

"Tommy think quick and send the dragon zord which Zedd has not gotten yet back to hiding," Jason said.

Using the dragon dagger Tommy sent the dragon zord back to the sea and safe in it's hiding spot and free form the dangers of Lord Zedd.

After fighting the monster some more they retreated back to the command centre.

"All we worked for is gone," Trini said sadly.

"NOT QUITE TRINI. ALPHA MANGED TO SAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR OLD ZORDS TO CREATE THE NEW ZORDS," Zordon said to the rangers before him.

"Aww it was nothing I just had to, never mind," Alpha said.

"RANGERS CALL FOR YOUR NEW ZORDS AND FORM THE MEGAZORD. TOMMY YOUR POWERS ARE TOO WEAK TO SUSTAIN A NEW ZORD SO FOR NOW YOU MUST REMAIN BEHIND," Zordon said.

"Back to action," Jason called and they landed back outside and in front of the monster.

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER,"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD POWER,"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER,"

"SABRE TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER,"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER,"

They brought together the zords to create the mega thunder zord.

"MEGA THUNDERZORD POWER UP," the rangers called.

"THUNDER SABRE NOW POWER IT UP," Jason called.

They quickly used the sabre and destroyed the monster saving the Earth and the city once more.

They teleported back to the command centre and reunited with Tommy after powering down.

"TOMMY JUST AS YOUR POWERS ARE WEAK SO SHALL IT BE WITH THE DRAGON ZORD," Zordon said but Tommy understood and he just held Kim to him.

"Hey whatever happened to Rita?" Kim asked.

"Look in the viewing globe," Zordon said starting to laugh.

The rangers watched as Rita sang the beer on the wall song as she floated in space. The rangers laughed about it then grew serious as they saw the reckless driving of Bulk and Skull still under the influence of the monsters powerful spell.

"You guys we can't leave them like that," Trini said with a laugh.

The rangers teleported back to the base where they left their device and unscrambled the signal placed upon the four wheelers that Bulk and Skull were riding around on. Jason sent Tommy and Kim to look after Bulk and Skull to make sure they were alright while the others went back to get the bikes.

Tommy and Kim doubled up on one bike while Bulk and Skull doubled on the other one. They were the last ones across the finishing line of the rally.

Tommy then walked with Kim back into town where they went to the park and he surprised her with a candlelight picnic by the lake.

"Tommy when did you have the time to make this up with all the fighting we did today?" Kim asked speechless.

"Well when you guys all went back out in your new zords I had Alpha teleport me around to do this for you," Tommy said with a smile.

"Your amazing Tommy thank you," Kim said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime beautiful," Tommy said.

They enjoyed their picnic dinner and then headed back home for rest before another day with Zedd and other problems that might occur in their next battle against evil.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanna Be Rangers

Chapter 2: The Wanna – Be Ranger Putties on the Brain

The next afternoon Kim and Tommy were walking along the lake when the others arrived and decided to go play some basketball at the courts. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Tommy were having a great time while they waited for Zack to get there. Kim was about to take her shot when she felt something on her shoulder, she turned to find a monster behind her but it removed a mask revealing Zack in just a costume.

"What's with the suit Zack?" Jason asked his long time jokester friend.

"Well I had to perform at my cousins birthday party," Zack said answering his friends, "But you ahouls have seen your face."

"Yeah well you're lucky she didn't kick your ass Zack man," Tommy said laughing at him because of his shock at Kim's enraged face.

Just as they were about to play Zordon contacted them through the communicator.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY," Zordon said through their communicators.

Jason and the others teleported to the command centre only to be told that Alpha would contact them if anything was wrong while Zordon was out of commission for a while.

The others teleported back out of the command centre back to whatever they were doing.

Alpha saw a little boy in trouble named Duncan and instead of getting the rangers he teleported down to help the little boy.

Zedd created a monster that could change into anyone.

The monster changed into Billy and confronted Alpha telling him to take him to the command centre right away. Alpha knew that it was not Billy so he activated his self destruct mechanism. The monster left and Alpha lay there in the arms of the small boy he wanted to rescue.

So it changed into Zack and sent Kim and Trini to the park where they had to fight off putties. Meanwhile the others were all at Billy's house unaware of what was going on. After they were finished at Billy's they went to the youth centre.

When Trini and Kim got back to the youth centre they found the guys working out.

"Zack what was up with the putties? How come you guys didn't come?" Kim asked becoming angry with him.

"Woa wait a minute Kim we just got here. We were at Billy's lab and Zack has been with us all day," Tommy said being the only one who could calm her down.

"This is weird we should head to the command centre to see what's up," Trini said and the others nodded.

Kim apologized to Zack but he told her not to worry about it.

When they arrived at the command centre they didn't see Alpha so Billy started to go to the controls when they noticed that Zordon was back.

"Zordon where's Alpha?" Trini asked concerned for their little friend.

"BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE WHILE TRYING TO HELP A LITTLE BOY, A MONSTER ATTACKED HIM AND HE ENABLED HIS SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM," Zordon said.

"We have to go and help him," Kim said tearfully.

"I'M AFRAID THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT YOU MUST GO STOP THE MONSTER BEFORE IT DESTROYS ANGEL GROVE," Zordon said to them.

"It's morphin time," Jason called.

"Dragon zord,"

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

They teleported in front of the monster where they stood ready to fight. The monster turned into Trini and Jason figured out the monster by challenging them both to a fight. The real Trini declined while the monster did not. They continued to get beat by the monster until Zodon called them back to the command centre. There they learned that the monster couldn't look into the mirror at it's own reflection so they took Kim's mirror with them.

Zedd made the monster grow tall as soon as the rangers had the upper hand.

"We need dinozord power now," they all called.

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power,"

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power,"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power,"

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power,"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power,"

They formed the megazord and defeated the monster with the help from the dragon zord as well. They immediately teleported to Alpha's side where Billy worked quickly to disarm the self destruct mechanism. Once Alpha has been saved the little boy thanked him as did his mother who came running up to her son.

The next day at school Zack came up to Billy wearing these cool looking glasses and urges Billy to try them for their science project which he deemed were just fine for their project.

On the moon Zedd zapped Billy and Zack's glasses to make them see putties everywhere to distract them from whatever plan Zedd would put into motion.

As Tommy, Jason and Kim approached them Billy and Zack yelled putties and got into a fighting stance. Their friends tried to tell them that they were seeing things and then the principal showed up. When their friends went to see what he might have wanted Billy and Zack reacted and knocked down the principal thinking they were saving him from attack. They then realized that they were seeing things.

Zedd then zapped the iguana right in front of Bulk and Skull in order to finish off the rangers.

While in detention later that day Zack and Billy were still trying to figure out how their friends looked like putties all day.

"Lord Zedd must have put a spell on us, but how?" Billy asked.

"Nice shades," Bulk said as he and Skull took them. They put them on and then ran out of the room screaming.

Billy and Zack headed to the park where they encountered more putties. Thinking they were their friends they tried to communicate with them but they quickly found out that they were real putties. Then the others teleported in and they were putties against putties, after defeating the real putties they decided to teleport to the command centre to get some answers.

"RANGERS LORD ZEDD HAS CAST A SPELL OVER BILLY AND ZACK, ALPHA WILL WORK ON COMING UP WITH A CURE FOR THAT. IN THE MEAN TIME HE HAS CREATED A LIZARD/ SALAMANDER CROSS WHICH IS VERY FLAMABLE AND HOT." Zordon said and Billy smiled.

"I can probably build a device that would cool the monster down," Billy said.

"YOU AND ZACK GO DO THAT WHILE WE WORK ON THINGS HERE," Zordon said.

A little while later Alpha sent Trini to Zack and Billy and she morphed. Billy and Zack said they could see her as the yellow ranger so therefore they could participate in battles.

They then got called into action but Tommy had to remain behind to reenergize his powers.

"Let's bring the weapons together," Jason yelled.

"POWER AXE,"

"POWER BOW,"

"POWER DAGGERS,"

"POWER LANCE,"

"POWER SWORD,"

They streamed their fire at the monster and was destroying it except Lord Zedd made the lizard grow.

"We need Thunderzord power now," Jason yelled.

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power,"

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power,"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power,"

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power,"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power,"

They called upon the thunder sabre to finish off the monster.

The next morning in class Tommy, Kim and Jason brought Zack and Billy their glasses which Alpha had told them had the cure for their eyesight in them. When they put the glasses back on their eyesight returned to normal once more.

They decided to hang out at the juice bar that afternoon. Tommy watched Kim on the balance beam making sure nothing serious happened to her while she was practicing while the others watched them with smiles on their faces. They knew then and there that no matter what happened they would all be together until the very end. Bu they also knew that Tommy and Kim would stay true to themselves and be together until the end as well. They could see how much they loved each other and they were happy for their friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Green No More, Missing Green

Chapter 3: Green No More and Missing Green

Kim searched high and low for Tommy the next day until she ran into Jason.

"Jase have you seen Tommy," Kim asked concerned for him.

"Yeah he's outside playing basketball," Jason said as he continued his work out.

"Thanks Jase," Kim said hugging her brother in all but blood.

She went outside where she found Tommy lost in thought while playing hoops. She grabbed the ball hoping to get his attention but found that he was just as lost as she thought he was.

"Hey you alright?" Kim asked him coming to face him.

"Yeah I'm alright the results of the bio scan should be ready tomorrow. I don't want to get my hopes up that I can still be a ranger any longer," Tommy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know but you know no matter what happens you'll have me. Jase and the others too," Kim said trying to reassure him nothing could tear them apart.

"I know Kim," Tommy said relaxing into her embrace.

Just as they were about to play, lightning flashed around them and suddenly an astral projection appeared that looked exactly like Tommy but from the future. He was trying to warn them that something was happening and mentioned something about a final battle before flashing out.

Later that day Billy and Zack waited for his cousin to arrive but as they walked down the steps they saw him dancing up a storm.

He said high and then walked off with a new friend he had just met thanks to Zack introducing them. At that time Tommy walked out of class and saw them standing there.

"Hey guys," Tommy said.

"Hey Kimberly told us what happened? He could have appeared from a rip in the space time continuum," Billy said.

"Yeah hey look out," Zack said as they jumped over top of two rolling garbage cans. Out of the garbage cans came Bulk and Skull who look terrified of the people approaching them.

They were a new group of bullies who Tommy stood up against before they walked away.

A short time later Tommy teleported to the command centre but he found out that he only had about one fight left in his powers. Meanwhile the others were at the beach where they found out that the other group of punks wanted to fight them saying they owned Angel Grove now and to know their place. Suddenly they were flashed out of there by Lord Zedd who was going to make them his own group of fighters.

Kim and the others teleported to the command centre to find out what was going on now in Zedd's plans.

"So what's the verdict?" Kim asked Tommy as she grabbed his hand.

"I have about one good fight left before my powers are finished," Tommy said with a heavy sigh. Kim hugged him before turning to speak with Zordon.

Tommy decides to go with them to fight the latest monster in Lord Zedd's plans.

"It's morphin time," Jason said.

"Dragon zord,"

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

They then called on their zords to help them defeat the monster they were currently fighting.

"We need dinozord power now," they all called.

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power,"

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power,"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power,"

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power,"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power,"

They fought as best they could but they were ejected from their zords and Tommy was teleported to the park where he was found by the others on his knees very weak from their fight. Suddenly he was flashed to an unknown spot where he had to take on the monster on his own, as the others were not with him.

He fights but then the monster absorbs his powers or what was left of them. Before he got hurt he ran behind a rock formation hiding from the monster that was shouting at him to come out and face him.

The others were worried in the park as they could not get a hold of Zordon or Alpha and they could not teleport. They were suddenly powerless and trapped by Lord Zedd who had taken their powers as well. He was going to give them to another group of kids he called the dark rangers.

Zedd sent the others back to Earth to watch them destroy the Earth.

"Come on I should be able to get the through the shield and contact Alpha and Zordon," Billy said as they rushed off to his lab.

Meanwhile Tommy was being forced to fight Goldar and he won being able to get back to the others. Once Billy got through to Zordon he sent Tommy to get the power crystal back from Zedd.

No one was paying attention to him and he snuck in and grabbed the crystal.

"Tommy but that's impossible," Zedd yelled angrily.

"Fraid not Zedd, you should know that you shouldn't mess with the power rangers," Tommy said before teleporting out.

When Tommy got back to the others he seemed to be reenergized.

"Guys I think I'm up for one more fight," Tommy said.

"Alright let's do this. It's morphin time," Jason said.

"Dragon zord,"

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

When they arrived in front of the monster they immediately called for their zords.

"We need dinozord power now," they all called.

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power,"

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power,"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power,"

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power,"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power,"

They once again got thrown from their zords and Tommy was about to bring in the dragon zord but Zordon told him he needed to get inside the belly of the shell and destroy him from the inside.

"It's too hot in here," Tommy said before sinking down.

"Tommy what's going in there?" Kim asked worriedly.

Tommy kept warming the inside of the monster up and then Zack froze him to the shell and Tommy was ejected from the monster hurt badly, but alright.

Kim was really worried about him though she knew this would be the green rangers last fight.

They jumped back into their megazord and finished off the monster completely.

The next morning Kim rushed to meet Tommy before he left, she was going to miss him so much.

"Tommy wait," Kim called rushing out of her convertible.

"Oh Kim," Tommy said as he also came to her side.

"I'm going to miss you," Kim said kissing him.

"I'll be back soon, I'll see you in about a week. I love you beautiful," Tommy said.

"I love you too," Kim said, "Have fun and don't forget to write or call," she said hugging him one last time.

"I won't," Tommy said with a wide smile as he kissed her cheek and got into the back of his jeep behind his parents.

Kim walked around like a zombie for about a week and got worse when Tommy called and said he needed some more time to deal with the loss of his powers and would let her know when he'd be home.

"Come on Kim you can't be a shell forever he'll be back," Zack said as he pulled her out of the house to go and see his cousin Curtis play in the jazz concert. They got to the park and Zack was carrying his cousin's instrument when they were attacked by putties.

They fought another monster and watched Zack's cousin in the jazz concert.

A couple days later Jason was practicing with Zack for a tournament but was having trouble concentrating as he was feeling really guilty about Tommy losing his powers. Jason felt that since he could not reach Rita's green candle he let Tommy down.

Kim and the others knew that Jason was having problems so they went for a road trip hoping to find Tommy at his uncle's cabin.

They were on the side of the road looking at their map when Goldar showed up.

"It's morphin time," Zack yelled.

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre tooth tiger,"

Goldar trapped them in Zedd's dimension of doom and had candles much like Tommy's attached to their powers as it drained away.

Zordon teleported Jason to the command centre who then made a tough decision to go save Angel grove before going to save his friends. He defeated the monster by using the red dragon thunder zord and then went to the dark dimension to save his friends.

Once his friends were safe they were shown where Tommy was andhe was writing a letter to Jason and they heard him read it aloud as he wrote so Jason now knew that Tommy did not blame him for what happened with his powers and that he just needed some time to clear his head.

Jason went back to the competition and won the trophy, and he dedicated the fight to Tommy where ever he may have been.

Kim was once again really down and missing Tommy, she was looking into the mirror he won her at a carnival. She saw in the paper about a fortune teller and wanted her to give her some information if she could.


	4. Chapter 4: The White Light

Chapter 4: White Light

Kimberly's POV

Tommy has been gone for awhile now but I got a letter from him telling me that he's coming home tomorrow.

He left because he lost his green ranger powers no thanks to Zedd and Rita but we're hopeful that he will come back in high spirits.

"Kim you coming girl?" Trini yelled up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah lets go to the juice bar and tell the guys the good news," I yelled trying to keep my spirits high for the others although I was quite down myself I find myself with high feelings for Tommy I guess for me you could say it was love at first sight.

I ran down the stairs and me and Trini headed for the juice bar. When we arrived we found Jason and Zack sparring on the mats so I asked Trini to spot me while Jase was busy.

Jason is like my big brother and he took me in when my mom moved to France to live with Pierre her new husband, he is such a jerk.

When I was finished my routine Trini and I grabbed shakes from Ernie another famous hobby of all of ours. Jase and Zack joined us shortly after we sat down and I wanted to wait for Billy to tell them the good news. He had forgotten something at the command centre and said he would meet us here when he was finished.

Billy's Pov

Meanwhile in the Command centre I had noticed that Alpha and Zordon had been missing the last couple days and that the power was shut off in the command centre. They had both physically disappeared and that was not a good sign.

I noticed a strange light coming from underneath a secret door and went to take a look. What I found out shocked me to no end and decided to get out of there and tell the team what I had seen.

When I got to the juice bar I found the guys sitting on the stools where we normally all sat and they looked extremely happy about something. How could I ruin something for them? I asked myself this question but I had to tell them they needed to know.

"Guys let's go to the park so we can talk," I said as I walked up to them with a serious look on my face.

"What's going on Billy?" Jason asked his leadership instincts kicking in once more.

"Not here too many ears Jase," I said in all seriousness.

"Alright but Kim has some good news for all of us," Trini said and Kim smiled brightly.

Normal POV

"I got a letter from Tommy this morning he's coming home tomorrow. Isn't that great guys?" Kim said excitedly.

"That's awesome Kim," Jason said as he had been a little down since Tommy had left and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault as he failed to save Tommy's powers by acquiring the green candle Rita was using to drain Tommy's powers.

"Guys I have something to tell you but we shouldn't discuss this here," Billy said.

"It'll have to wait Billy we have something to do according to the screen over there. I wonder why Alpha didn't contact us," Jason said as they headed out of the juice bar and into the park to take on the putties that were there.

"Jase we got to escalate there are too many," Kim yelled.

"It's Morphin Time," Jason yelled.

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

They tried to morph but they couldn't so they made do with kicking ass. They got through the putties and decided to return to the juice bar after Billy told them that the power had been rerouted in the chamber and that Alpha and Zordon were working on a new ranger.

"What I don't understand is how come Tommy couldn't get these new powers I mean he's one of us?" Kim asked.

"I dunno but I'm sure they have a good reason," Jason said.

Later that afternoon after spending the afternoon in the juice bar their communicators chimed summoning them to the command centre.

"Come on guys let's get this over with," Kim said as they stepped out of the juice bar and teleported to the command centre.

"RANGERS I'M SORRY ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN SECRETIVE BUT IF RITA OR ZEDD GOT A HOLD OF WHAT ALPHA AND I WERE PLANNING THEN WE COULD HAVE BEEN IN MORE TROUBLE. ANY WAY I WILL BE INTRODUCING YOU TO A SIXTH MEMBER TO YOUR TEAM, I GIVE YOU THE WHITE RANGER," Zordon said.

A bright white light opened in the wall and out stepped their new team member.

"WHITE RANGER TIME FOR YOUR IDENTITY TO BE REVEALED," Zordon said.

When the white ranger took his helmet off Kimberly feinted.

"Tommy knew it had to be you man. Good to have you back," Jason said.

"Kim'll be happy," Billy said.

"Speaking of which," Tommy said as he set his helmet down on the floor and kneeled down beside Kim.

"Come on beautiful wake up," Tommy said.

"You're really back," Kim said with a bright smile.

"In the flesh," Tommy said as he was engulfed in a hug by the girl he had fallen in love with over the last year.

"SORRY TO BREAK THE REUNION SHORT RANGERS BUT ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER AND IT'S HEADED TO THE JUICE BAR," Zordon said.

"Tommy man, lead the way," Jason said stepping down from his post as leader.

"Are you sure Jase?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah come on we need to go," Jason said.

"Right back to action. It's Morphin Time," Tommy yelled.

"Tiger zord,"

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre Tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

They teleported to the front of the juice bar and started to get people out of the building. Tommy and Jason began an assault on the monster, Jason with his power sword and Tommy with his new speaking weapon Saba.

Billy and Zack joined them moments later with their weapons while the girls continued to evacuate the juice bar, once everyone was out including Ernie, Kim and Trini joined the guys just in time.

"Power bow,"

"Power daggers,"

The two girls yelled for their weapons and Kim lined up her shot hitting the monster in it's weak spot near the eyes. The monster went down but that wasn't the end of the problem Zedd made that monster grow.

"We need thunderzord power now," Jason yelled signalling the sequence for their zords.

They keyed in the sequence for their zords to form the megazord. The dragon zord as the head and torso, the lion as the arms, chest plate and helmet, the firebird as the belt and the unicorn and griffen each as a leg.

Tommy however had his own zord and battle mode. "Tigerzord warrior mode," Tommy yelled and they ganged up on the monster. Once they had finally destroyed the monster the rangers teleported back to the command centre.

"GOOD JOB RANGERS," Zordon said and they knew they'd be okay, they would get through this together.

They teleported out of the chamber and ended up at the juice bar once more.

That night Kim walked outside to get Tommy who was near their spot at the lake. She promised to meet him there before going to the juice bar.

"Hey you alright?" Kim asked concerned for him.

"I'm alright, just thinking about the past year here has been unreal. Not to mention I have the most understanding girlfriend in the world," Tommy said as he grabbed her hand in his own.

"You know when Billy was in the chamber trying to find Alpha and Zordon he stumbled upon their little secret and then told us that they had another ranger down there. I couldn't stop thinking why couldn't Tommy have these powers, it wasn't fair you are one of us. Then when you took off your helmet I was so happy," Kim said as she leaned into his side.

"That was cute, come on we have friends waiting," Tommy said kissing her cheek as they walked to the juice bar.

When they arrived at the Juice bar everything was dark and quiet. The lights turned on and everyone in the room yelled Surprise.

"Welcome back Tommy," Kim said as she smiled leading him over to their friends and his cake.

"Wow thanks guys," Tommy said as he hugged Kim to him and smiled.

They enjoyed their party and then stayed behind to help Ernie clean up. Once everyone was gone Ernie decided to confront them.

"I know what you guys do," Ernie said cryptically.

"What are you talking about Ernie?" Kim asked him.

"Well I believe Jason you are red, Trini you are yellow, Billy you are blue, Zack is black, Kim you are most definitely pink, and Tommy you come back and is suddenly white," Ernie said, "Don't worry I'll most definitely keep your secret," he said.

"Ernie how did you know?" Jason asked curious as to how he had put it together.

"You were all always running off and then Tommy went away wearing green, suddenly now wears white and a white ranger appears," Ernie said and they all laughed.

"Wow I didn't think it was that obvious," Kim said.

"It wasn't until I saw you one day Kim outside fighting those things yourself," Ernie said.

"KIM," Jason yelled.

"What Jase I didn't tell you because I can handle myself. You don't always have to protect me," Kim said angrily.

"Guys chill, she kicked some major ass that day," Ernie said.

"Thanks Ernie," Kim said leaning into Tommy for support.

"Well guys let's head home," Jason said.

"Yeah oh and Jase you're dead bro," Tommy said with a laugh pitying the red ranger for having Kim pissed off at him.

They all went their separate ways except Kim and Tommy who walked her to Jase's house and said goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5:Two For One

Chapter 5: Two For One

It was finally the weekend for the rangers and most of them had finished their weekend homework Friday night. It was Saturday morning and Kim was busy getting ready for her day date with Tommy, they were going to have a picnic at the park, by the lake which had become a special spot for the two of them.

Tommy's parents had taken him out of school early Friday to go help him pick out a new car since his last one was totalled in a hit in run in the school parking lot. The school's insurance was paying for the new car he was going to get. He ended up coming a little late that morning to pick her up, but he arrived in his new white jeep and Kim laughed.

"Hey handsome," Kim said as she got into the jeep.

"Hey beautiful," Tommy said, "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Just the color you chose for your jeep," Kim said and he had to laugh too.

When they arrived at the park, they ran into some friends from school and chatted for a bit before excusing themselves to have their picnic.

Meanwhile Lord Zedd was bored of having to listen to Rita's complaining yet again, and was very annoyed. He was trying to think of a new plan to play on the rangers but she just couldn't shut up.

"Zeddy," Rita began but she was silenced by his powers.

"Finally now I can think in piece you idiot," Zedd growled.

He watched as Tommy and Kimberly lay talking to one another on their blanket having a picnic and he decided to have some fun with them, so he sent the putties down to destroy their happiness.

Putties surrounded them and Kim sighed as did Tommy.

"I'd like to get through one date without these freaks getting in the way." Kim said as she took her fighting stance but Tommy surprised her by starting something different.

"May I have this dance beautiful?" he asked.

"Most definitely," Kim said and they spun and kicked butt taking down anything in their path.

What they didn't notice was that Zedd stole her purse and lipstick from the blanket while they were fighting to configure his monsters.

When he made the putties disappear they were glad they didn't have to fight anymore and could resume their picnic without having to worry the others.

An hour later they teleported to the command center after being summoned there by their communicators chiming warning them.

When they arrived at the command centre they found two monsters attacking at the park. Kim gasped.

"He stole my purse and lipstick, ooh," Kim said angrily.

"Calm down beautiful we'll get them back when we defeat Zedd's dumb plan," Tommy said.

"It's Morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre Tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

" Tiger zord,"

They teleported out of the command centre and found that the monsters were taller then them already so they called on their zords.

"We need thunderzord power now," Jason called.

"Tigerzord warrior mode," Tommy yelled as the others formed the megazord and he formed his battle mode with help from Saba.

They formed their megazord with the help of Tommy's warrior mode they defeated both monsters and returned to the Command centre.

"GOOD JOB RANGERS BUT I AM AFRAID I SENSE SOMETHING COMING AND WE MAY NEED MORE POWER. BUT FOR NOW GO AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said with a smile.

Tommy and Kim went to the park to retrieve Tommy's jeep and then headed for the beach to hang out with their friends hoping the rest of their day would go unnoticed by their enemies and that they could enjoy their day.

Tommy dropped Kim off at home so they could both get ready for the beach. Kim walked into her room and sighed. She hated the fact that Rita and Zedd kept wrecking their dates, she was almost sick of fighting when she could be enjoying life.

She slipped on her two piece pink and white bikini and grabbed her beach bag. She threw her white shorts and pink tank top over top her bathing suit. She made sure she had her clothes and gym bag cause they would most likely make their way to the juice bar later that day for dinner and sparring.

Tommy was back a half hour later to pick her up and she smiled as they took off for the beach.

"Kim what's the matter beautiful?" Tommy asked noticing that she was acting weird.

"Nothing handsome I'm fine," Kim said faking another smile.

"Come on Kim I know you better then that so fess up," Tommy said reaching for her hand and taking it into his own.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean every time we try and relax together we are always getting interrupted I'm so sick and tired of it." Kim said sadly.

"Just because Zedd and Rita keep trying to get us apart it's not going to happen. I love you so much Kim, not matter what happens we have each others backs and I will not let them come between us," Tommy said as he pulled into the parking lot across from the beach.

"I just wish they would leave us alone for more than a day," Kim said.

"I know beautiful but don't worry I'll always be there for you, I love you beautiful," Tommy said as he pulled her across to him and kissed her passionately.

"Will you two get a room," Jason yelled getting out of his truck and jumped into the back of the jeep.

"Shut it bro," Tommy yelled and punched Jason in the arm.

They raced to the beach where Kim back flipped through the sand beating the two guys to their regular spot near the surf.

"I believe you both just lost and owe me a smoothie at Ernie's later," Kim said laughingly as she smiled.

"Aww man that's not fair we can't do those back flip things you do Kim," Jason said.

"Jase I wouldn't argue with her, I mean she is a pink," Tommy said with a smile as he quickly picked her up and threw her into the ocean.

"Tommy you should have listened to your own advice now you have to deal with the wrath of Kim," Jason taunted the two.

Kim surprised them both by jumping out of the water and dragging the two guys down in the water with her. They laughed about it until the others got there and joined them in the water.

"Trini let's go lye on the beach and catch some sun. Let the boys have their fun," Kim said with a smile and rushed to the sand where she spread her pink towel out and laid down in the sand.

Trini came up and laid down beside her and decided to catch up on some gossip at school. They both fell asleep as they were exhausted because of the last two battles they had to fight this morning.

Tommy smiled as he came out of the water and decided to lay beside her and just watch her sleep.

"Jase do you think she'll be alright? I think this is all getting to her; the fighting, the battles, the interruptions to our daily lives. I'm worried about her," Tommy said as Jason came up to sit by them with Billy and Zack not far behind.

"She'll be fine Tommy she just needs to know you love her and will be there for her," Jase said.

"I'll do anything I can to assure her everything will be fine because I love her bro. She's my life and every time I see her hurt in battle I can't help be scared of losing her," Tommy said.

They continued their conversation until they were caught unawares by Kim waking up. She smiled widely at Tommy and he knew she had heard everything they said.

"Kim did you have a good sleep?" Jason asked as Billy woke Trini up so they could go to the juice bar.

"Yeah and don't think I don't know what you both were talking about. I love you both but I'll be fine. I just want to be normal and fight at the same time," Kim said hugging Jason and then sat down in Tommy's lap.

"Well whose hungry we should probably head to the juice bar," Jason asked the others.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Goldar yelled showing up out of nowhere.

The rangers looked around and saw that there was no one around.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled but before they could do anything else Goldar disappeared and reappeared holding Kimberly hostage.

"KIMBERLY," Tommy yelled trying to get to her but Jason held him back.

"No man she can take him out," Jason said.

"RANGERS YOU MUST MORPH," Zordon said through all of their communicators.

The rangers did so simultaneously all but Kim who was fighting against Goldar's hold on her. She finally knocked him back from her and flipped from the rock doe to the beach.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yelled morphing into the pink ranger.

Goldar realized his attempt to capture the weakest ranger was invalid but what he hadn't realized until now that she wasn't the weakest but she was a key to something else.

All at once the rangers were teleported to the command centre without Kim who at the time of their departure was still in Goldar's grasp.

Kim walked around to the other side of the beach where she was taken from and decided that the others were gone to the command centre so she teleported there.

Meanwhile Tommy was freaking out.

"Zordon why did you bring us back here?" Tommy yelled.

"You could do nothing to help Kimberly it is unfortunate that they were able to catch you all unawares. Alpha is working nonstop to find her." Zordon said.

Just then a pink light appeared and Kim materialized in front of them all.

"You all seriously need to get a life. I can take care of myself, by the way I sent Goldar on his way," Kim said as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"KIMBERLY WE THOUGHT THE WORST HAD HAPPENED. WE SAW GOLDAR TAKE YOU AND DISAPPEAR," Zordon said.

"No he had me he took me up onto a rock, I watched you all morph and then get teleported away. So I fended for myself and kicked Goldar away from me before morphing and teleporting myself," Kim said with a small smile.

"Kim are you alright? I was worried sick," Tommy said into her ear.

She turned around in his arms and smiled, "I'm alright now but I never want to have that creep touch me again, talk about gross," Kim said who then started shaking.

Tommy sent the others to gather their stuff at the beach while he took Kim to calm down, he told them he would meet them at the juice bar later for dinner. Tommy teleported with Kim in his arms to his home he knew his parents had left for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary. They sat down on the couch and he held her close to him.

"Tommy I'm alright really," Kim said trying to get up but he just continued to hold her to him.

"I know beautiful but I also came very close to losing you today and it really hit home for me. I love you Kim and I wouldn't be able to stand you getting hurt or losing you," Tommy said.

"I'm not going anywhere baby," Kim said hugging him.

"I know that Kim but today just really scared me," Tommy said.

Kim kissed his cheek and stood up leading him to the door where they then proceeded to walk two blocks to the juice bar.

Their friends had already grabbed food and drinks for them and pushed it to them as they arrived and sat down. The guys got up to spar while Trini and Kim decided to go to the gymnastics mat. Kim began to work through her routine and Tommy stopped to watch her and smiled.

That night they all decided to go and see a movie before heading home to bed. Tommy carried Kim up to her room at Jason's house before saying goodnight to Jason and going home to bed himself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ninja Encounter

Chapter 6: The Ninja Encounter

Sunday morning came early for the rangers as they all headed to the park for a day of relaxation. They were listening to the radio and heard about the finals for the Ninja competition being held that afternoon at the youth centre.

"I've been waiting to see this competition for a week," Tommy said.

"Yeah well I hope who ever goes against those clods will kick their butts," Kim said leaning into Tommy.

"Who is going against those guys?" Trini asked.

"A team from stone canyon high," Billy said.

Meanwhile along the paved track three teens on rollerblades stopped by and said high to their teacher Mr. Anderson who was walking with his infant son Jacob in his stroller.

A little bit later the buggy got away from him and Jacob started rolling really fast through the park.

"Stop that baby carriage, stop that baby carriage," he yelled trying to catch up with his infant son.

The three teens rushed after the baby along with Tommy, Kimberly and Billy who had just said good bye to the others a moment ago. When Kim saw the baby was heading for the cliff she launched herself into the air and flipped landing in front of the baby carriage. At the same time Aisha landed in front as well after being hoisted through the air by her friends.

Mr. Anderson ran up to Kim and took Jacob from her arms and thanked her profusely again and again for saving his son's life. Then he left to take Jacob out of the park. The six teens sat down on a picnic table close to where the incident happened.

"Hi I'm Tommy, this is Kimberly and my good friend Billy," Tommy said.

"I'm Rocky beside me is Aisha and beside her is Adam," Rocky replied.

They said they would see each other at the competition at some point and left. Not knowing that they would see Rocky, Adam and Aisha fighting to win the Ninja competition.

Later on that afternoon Billy, Kimberly and Tommy were sitting at a table in the youth centre waiting for their three new friends to arrive. When the competition started they kept wondering where they were. After the competition was over they announced who won.

"And the winner's of the Ninja competition is the team from Stone Canyon high," the announcer said. As he passed the trophy to the team they removed their hoods revealing Adam, Rocky and Aisha. Outside the youth centre Tommy, Billy and Kim all said goodbye promising to keep in touch. They were not far away when Goldar and a small group of putties arrived. Goldar arrived in front of the three teens and their teacher while the putties arrived in front of Tommy, Kim and Billy. Aisha could be heard screaming and they turned around to see Goldar.

"We have to help them," Kim said and they got ready to fight the putties.

After dealing with the putties they realized as they approached Mr. Anderson's car that Goldar had gotten all three of their new friends and their teacher.

"Zordon," Tommy said over their communicator.

"TOMMY MYSELF AND ALPHA ARE AWARE OF THE SITUATION TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE AT ONCE," Zordon said to them.

Once all six rangers were told that their friends were being held in Zedd's dark dimension and that he wanted to turn them evil they began to plan a rescue mission before they were too late.

"BILLY IT IS IMPERATIVE WE FIND THE LOCATION OF YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR TEACHER," Zordon said at the command centre.

"According to the locator our friends and Mr. Anderson are being held in Zedd's dimension of despair," Billy said.

Just as they were about to leave the alarms went off and on the screen of the viewing globe came Terra Blossom a monster Zedd had concocted to take the rangers attention off of the three ninja's he had captured.

"It's Morphin Time," Tommy yelled.

"Tiger zord,"

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl,"

"Triceratops,"

"Sabre tooth tiger,"

"Tyrannosaurus,"

Jason, Trini and Zack used a new transportation device called jetting that would allow them to see where they were going in order to find the monster at the park.

Meanwhile Billy, Kim and Tommy went to rescue their friends.

They ended up having to regroup to fight the terror blossom however he brought a new friend out with him and they ended up having to fight them. Zedd made the one grow so the rangers decided to call on the zords.

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power up,"

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power up,"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power up,"

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power up,"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power up,"

Once they defeated the monster they find out that their friends time is coming to very dangerous end as Goldar has placed a wooden snake that once completely transformed it would bite the three teens and turn them evil. When they got back to the command centre they morphed once again and split up.

Jason, Trini and Zack end up getting frozen by the monster so the others had to come from trying to get their friends to fight the monster. They ended up just teleporting the other three rangers to the command centre where they figured out a way to unfreeze them and did so.

Once they unfroze their friends they rushed back into action by forming the megazord to fight the terra blossom. Once the megazord was constructed Zordon told Jason and Zack they could handle things while the others left to get their friends out of harm's way. They ended up having to fight puttied but Billy ended up getting to their friends first and decided to wrestle the snake. Trini came in and shot their chains off then took Mr. Anderson to his son. Meanwhile more putties arrived and Rocky, Adam and Aisha stayed to help. When the putties were dispatched they noticed that Billy was still inside the cave so they went back in for him.

Tommy took the snake from Billy that had been wrapped around his neck. Kimberly shot her blaster destroying the snake then rushed to help Billy who was choking. They took his helmet off forgetting that Rocky, Adam and Aisha were there with them.

"Billy?" Rocky said.

"So that would mean that you're Kimberly," Aisha said.

"Oh I don't believe this," Kim said as she removed her helmet along with Tommy shocking their new friends.

Once back at the command centre they were made by Zordon to take an oath that none of them could reveal their new friends identities.

They all went back to the park where they found their teacher with their new friends and then they decided all to hang out for awhile afterwards before their new friends went back to stone canyon.

They then went home for the evening as they had school in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: The Power Transfer

Chapter 7: The Power Transfer

A couple months later the rangers were at the juice center again and they were anxiously waiting the announcement of who would be Angel Grove's representatives in the Peace Conference. Jason, Trini and Zack were out at the park riding bikes, while Kim, Tommy and Billy sat at the Juice Bar listening to the news.

"And in other news they have finally reached a decision on the teens from Angel Grove to be attending the International Peace Conference for the next three years are being announced now. It's official the three teens from Angel Grove High are Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan," the announcer said over the television.

"That's awesome, come on let's go tell them," Tommy said but Kim just nodded.

They ran to the park where they proceeded to tell Jason, Trini and Zack the good news although no one noticed the down look in Kim's eyes even though she pretended to be alright with the news.

Jason and the others seemed genuinely happy and they decided to go and tell Zordon. Kim did not join them instead she walked over to the spot her and Tommy shared by the lake and began to sing.

I think back through the years,

and he always comes to mind

Sweet memories of childhood

And the friend that I did find.

Teasing and fighting and playing

He was with me all the way

A never ending friendship formed

With each passing day.

We loved and hated each other

Through those teenage years

But the bond that we had formed

Helped us through the laughs and tears

Today we make the walk together

As I become the bride

Down the aisle and to my love

He'll give me now with pride

I couldn't make this walk without him

Or with any other

He is forever in my heart

For he is my big brother

(A/N: this is from wedding songs lyrics: Big Brother)

"And I'll always be your big brother Kim. Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to visit some during holidays and I'll have my computer so we can keep in touch. Please don't cry Kim," Jason said

"Jase I'm happy for you I am. It's just you've always been here when I needed you and now you'll be half way around the world in Europe," Kim said.

"Don't worry Kimmie, if anything happens here Zordon promised to teleport us in," Jason said, "He should be done teleporting in our replacements and then he has a mission for all of us to go on."

"Alright Jase, come on might not be a good idea to keep him waiting," Kim said with a small smile.

"I love you lil sis never forget that," Jase said.

"I love you too," Kim said and they teleported to the command centre.

When they arrived at the command centre they laughed as they saw Rocky, Adam and Aisha standing there smiling.

"I'm glad it's you guys taking their place," Kim said hugging each of them in turn.

"KIMBERLY NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE WE CAN BEGIN. I WILL BE TELEPORTING YOU SIX TO A DISTANT PLANET WHERE YOU MUST RETRIEVE THE SWORD OF LIGHT AND BRING IT BACK HERE TO COMPLETE THE POWER TRANSFER TO YOUR THREE FRIENDS," Zordon said to them.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Kim said.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Tiger zord," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit.

"Mastodon," Zack called transforming into his black power suit.

"Pterodactyl," Kim called transforming into her pink power suit.

"Triceratops," Billy called transforming into his blue power suit.

"Saber tooth Tiger," Trini called transforming into her yellow power suit.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason called transforming into his red power suit.

Zordon teleported them with the help of Alpha to the planet where they would receive the sword of light with the metal ring he had given them.

When they arrived on the planet Zedd and Goldar were in the new thing Serpenterra which he had built to rid themselves of the rangers. Zedd and Goldar started to ruin the planet with their new zord and were about to destroy the entire planet when Tommy found the sword.

"Guys over here," Tommy yelled to the others who were also searching for the sword and statue.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Aisha, Adam and Rocky had been pulled to safety when Zedd put the rest of the inhabitants of Angel Grove to sleep before he left to go after the rangers.

"Alpha, Zordon what's going on?" Aisha asked them when they arrived back at the command centre.

"ZEDD HAS MADE A DEVICE EMITTING THE CLOUD THAT HAS PUT THE INHABITANTS OF ANGEL GROVE ASLEEP. IT NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN HELP AS THE RANGERS ARE ON THE MISSION FOR THE SWORD OF LIGHT SO WE CAN MOVE ALONG WITH THE POWER TRANSFER," Zordon said and Aisha, Rocky and Adam agreed.

"Alpha we need to know how to find this device?" Aisha said.

"Aey yi yi it's coming from the park. I'll teleport you in behind the cloud," Alpha said and they all nodded before disappearing once again in white light.

They reappeared at the park to find putties and a small ball object floating around with the sleep speel moving away from it.

"Come on guys we have to destroy it," Aisha said as they began to fight the putties but then they got captured.

The putties tied them to a tree and went back to guarding the orb.

Adam was trying to get the soccer ball that was sitting near by so that he might be able to use it to get the keys.

"Soccer now," Aisha asked him and he smirked.

"Rocky I have an idea can you get behind the tree?" Adam asked him. He then shouted for Rocky to run fast and get away. He used the soccer ball to hit the putty with the keys in the z destroying him and gaining the keys.

They then began another fight with the putties and destroyed them all, than using their skills with the soccer ball they destroyed the orb making the cloud of sleep.

Meanwhile back with the others they were trying to free the sword by pulling on it. Zedd and Goldar had made a plan to destroy the planet thus destroying the rangers as well. Billy remembered the ring on the map and it fit on the statue's finger thus freeing the sword. Jason told Alpha to hurry and bring them back to the command centre.

Kimberly and Jason were the first ones brought to the command centre, then Zack and Trini arrived, then Billy but there was no sign of Tommy.

"Oh no where's Tommy," Kim said taking her helmet off.

"Don't worry Kim he'll be here, Billy you better hurry if you don't want an angry pink on your hands," Jason said trying his best to calm Kim down.

Just then a white light appeared signalling Tommy's arrival.

"Oh Tommy I thought for a moment," Kim said rushing to him.

"It's alright beautiful I'm alright," Tommy said removing his helmet like the others had done.

"RANGERS MEET YOUR NEW RANGERS," Zordon said after wishing Jason, Zack and Trini well.

"Adam, Rocky, Aisha," Kim said with a smile still a little down about the others leaving especially Jason.

"Hey guys, surprise," the three new comers said and the others laughed.

They then proceeded with the power transfer and then Jason, Zack and Trini all left.

"Guys it's good to see you again but I need to go," Kim said teleporting out of the command centre and into the park.

"Tommy what's wrong with Kim," Aisha asked, they had kept in touch since they met and became best friends.

"She's happy for you guys it's just it means that Jason is leaving and he is like her big brother, they were there for each other but now he's going to be half way around the world," Tommy said.

Just then the sirens went off again and Zordon looked to them all.

"Alright guys it's back to action," Tommy said and they all teleported to the park.

Meanwhile at the park Kim was minding her own business when the monster attacked her from behind and she lay unconscious.

"Kim," Tommy yelled seeing her lying there behind the monster.

"Is this little thing someone you care for white ranger," the monster goaded.

Aisha watched as Tommy struck out with a vengeance and she ran over to help Kim, who was proud of them all.

"Kim you better morph before Tommy goes ballistic," Aisha said and Kim nodded.

"PTERADACTYL," Kim yelled transforming into her pink power suit.

"Aww so she is the pink ranger Zedd will have fun with her," the monster said trapping the others with Putties.

"That's what you think, just because I am a girl does not mean I am weak," Kim yelled pulling out her power bow.

She shot him with three arrows which formed a bird at the same time and he went down.

Zedd then made the monster grow as the others had defeated the putties.

"PTERADACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER," Kim yelled and jumped into her zord.

"TIGERZORD," Tommy yelled following his girlfriend into his own zord.

"RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER," Rocky yelled.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER," Aisha yelled.

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER," Billy yelled.

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER," Adam yelled.

They got rid of the monster and then headed for Serpenterra. But Zedd and Goldar simply turned around and headed for the moon once more.

Kim did not stick around for the victory party she teleported to Jason's house after powering down. She had been living with Jason and his parents since her mother wanted to move to France when she had started high school so she could stay with her friends. Jason treated her like his little sister and protected her for so long that it would be sad the day he left for Switzerland.

"Hey Kim how'd things go after we left?" Jason asked.

She simply walked by him and into her room where she shut her door, locked it and wouldn't come out. Tommy was really worried that when they went to see Jason, Zack and Trini off Kim would not come. But she arrived crying as she gave Jason a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Jase," Kim said openly crying in front of everyone.

"Aww I'll be home for short breaks through my three years at the peace conference, don't worry little sis he won't bug you while Tommy's around to protect you," Jase said quietly in her ear.

"I know that but it's not the same," Kim said stepping away from Jase before excepting Tommy's comfort.

"I love you lil sis," Jase said.

"Love you too big brother," Kim said as she hugged Trini and Zack and watched them leave through the gate of the airport.

"Come on everyone let's go to the juice bar," Aisha suggested.

"Alright," everyone said Kim simply nodded before following everyone out of the airport. For everyone one there it was a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ninja Quest

Chapter 8: The Ninja Quest

Over the next couple of days both Kim and Tommy seemed to be inseparable, no one knew what the message Jason gave her meant and it was starting to bug Tommy as Kim seemed more withdrawn and never came out of her room. She told them she was safer in her room and they did not need to be involved so Tommy decided to do something drastic.

"Zordon I need you to bring Jason up on the communication globe its very important," Tommy said.

"Jason," Tommy said as he linked his communicator to the viewing globe.

"Tommy what's going on I thought you guys were only going to contact us if there was big trouble?" Jason asked.

"We did but we have a situation here Jase that goes beyond evil, your lil sis hasn't come out of her room in the two weeks you've been gone, I'm getting really worried about her Jase I can't lose her like I lost my own family, before my adopted parents took me in," Tommy said almost on the verge of tears.

"Alright man, that's it I'm coming home," Jase said as he got ready to be teleported home.

"No man, I just need to know how to get her to come out of her room Jase," Tommy said.

"Damn right you're not coming home big brother," Kim said coming out of the shadows, and smiled at Tommy before being pulled into his embrace.

"You okay lil sis," Jase asked.

"I will be now you have fun and I look forward to the phone calls and emails," Kim said with a small smile.

"Well I got to go, Trini and I are going for a walk along the coast here," Jase said.

"Have you asked her out yet bro?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Yes I did now shut it," Jason said and Kim laughed as he said bye and signed off.

"You're sweet," Kim said turning to look at Tommy.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because you would go as far as to ask Jason how to get me out of my seclusion," Kim said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you and I want you to be happy for him and not to be too upset with him leaving," Tommy said.

"I'm very happy for him, because by doing this he asked Trini out, I just got the email from her all about it and then she told me how Jase was in his room on his communicator to here and I figured enough being selfish and wanting him to come home and just go back to my life and my wonderful boyfriend," Kim said with a smile.

"I love you Kim," Tommy said and he wrapped his arms around her and Tommy teleported them out of the command center.

They landed in the park in their secluded little spot and were just content to hold one another for a while. But their happiness couldn't last too long as they were teleported back out of the park and into the command center.

They encountered another monster but it was nothing the rangers could not handle so they destroyed the monster and Kim decided she was going to move on with her life and smiled at Tommy before they headed for the volleyball practice.

"Kim are you sure you're up for this?" Tommy asked as he held Kim after she feinted.

"I'm fine, I promise it's just the heat, I'll be fine to play later," Kim said as Ernie brought her two shakes and all but ordered her to drink them.

"Thanks Ernie," Kim said with a small smile.

Kim was still not over Jason leaving and had yet to take his advice and tell Tommy about Mike.

Beep Beep de Beep Beep came over Tommy's communicator while he was outside playing basketball.

"Tommy here go ahead Alpha," Tommy said over his communicator.

"Tommy we have the link to Jason, he is here to tell you something and he asks you to bring Kimberly along," Zordon said.

"Alright I'll let her know and then teleport there," Tommy said with a small smile, and then he went back into the juice bar where he found Kim and Aisha talking with Trini over webcam.

"Hey Trini, how are things going?" Tommy asked coming up behind the girls.

"Things are amazing here, though we wish we were there with you guys. Jason, Zack and I also got a new power, but we still have to stay here unless you guys need us. This man Ninjor came to us but that's enough about that," Trini said.

"Kim we have to go we're needed at the command center," Tommy said.

"He didn't. I'm going to murder him when he gets back here," Trini said and Kim was very confused.

"Tri what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Sorry girl can't tell you but if it is what I think it is, I'm going to be kicking you're big brother's ass when he comes back if you don't do it first," Trini said and then quickly signed off and Kim shut her computer down and left it in Aisha's capable hands.

"Are we all needed at the command center?" Aisha asked.

"No, just Kim and I Zordon said," Tommy said.

"Well let's go," Kim said and they went out into the alleyway made sure no one was around and teleported to the command center.

"What the hell are you doing here Jase?" Kim asked angrily.

"It's time to tell, if you don't tell him I will Kimmie," Jase said.

"No I'm not ready for anyone to know, you know that," Kim said.

"Ready for what? I'm confused," Tommy asked confusion set heavily in his face.

"If you don't tell him so he can protect you I will, cuz they called and he's out and about," Jason said confusing Tommy even more.

"Fine I'll tell him and your more than welcome to come to our spot at the lake with us or stay here Jase," Kim said.

"We should just tell him here because I'm not technically supposed to be back in Angel Grove," Jason said with a sad smile.

"Fine, Zordon can we use the secret lab downstairs please?" Kim asked and Zordon nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Kim it's time, no more stalling," Jase said.

"Fine when I was just starting high school about a year before you moved here a senior named Mike who was graduating that year kept pushing me around to date him. He developed a bad obsession with me and after graduation was over he followed me into an alley on my way home. Jase had football practice and I didn't want to wait for him, so he cornered me and then beat and raped me to an inch of my life. If Jase had not found me, powers or no powers I was almost dead," Kim said crying freely.

"It took us almost two months to get her out of her room and living again, they called me yesterday while I was in Switzerland and told me he was let out of jail and he wants revenge for Kim telling everyone and her confession which put him away for three years," Jason said with a venom in his voice.

Tommy was enraged by the news that some bastard had done this to his beautiful.

"It's alright beautiful, I'm right here beside you always," Tommy said in a calm voice as he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close to him.

"I'm okay now I can protect myself I don't need anyone treating me different because of what happened," Kim snapped and left the room going back upstairs and teleporting to the park.

"Damn it Jase why didn't you ever tell me?" Tommy said.

"It wasn't my secret to tell bro, you know that. But with our new powers, Trini, Zack and I got I'll be able to check in more often actually I wish I could be here until he gets recaptured," Jason said.

"What do you mean recaptured?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I couldn't tell Kim that he escaped to come after her, it would scare the crap out of her," Jason said.

"Oh well come on we better go find her," Jase said.

"No go back to the peace conference, I know where she went and I will go find her," Tommy said.

"You really do love her bro any of us can see it," Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah I do, I hope you guys get back before graduation because I plan on asking her to marry me," Tommy said with a smile.

"Awesome, we'll definitely be there we get three months summer vacation to spend with our families and then back to Switzerland," Jason said.

"Great bro," Tommy said, "Now get out of here so I can go find Kim."

Tommy watched him leave and then teleported to the park as well right beside his girlfriend.

"I love you beautiful nothing will ever change that and we'll handle this together as well as any evil that comes our way," Tommy said and Kim nodded in agreement not trusting herself to speak.

"Come on handsome we have a volleyball tournament to win," Kim said as she pushed away the thoughts of Mike and turned to take his hand as they walked through the park and back to the beach.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Kim said with a wide smile as she was glad that she didn't have to tell everyone and was extremely glad that Tommy didn't hate her for what happened.

"Alright then let us go win us a championship," Tommy said and called the others and told them they'd meet them at the beach where the tournament was taking place.

When they arrived at the beach and the game began Billy thought he heard a loud rumbling and then went back to the game. They ended up winning but little did they know Rita had a surprise visit from her brother and a wedding gift from his as well. They came up with a plan to ambush the rangers and destroy them once and for all.

After winning the game the teens all went back to Ernie's for a free lunch and they sat in their new place on the secluded patio. Ernie had never told anyone but he knew that those six teens that had come here since he started the place were the power rangers.

The scanners went off in the command center as Alpha and Zordon viewed Rito in the park causing mischief so they called the rangers.

_Beep beep de beep beep_

Tommy looked around to make sure no one was around them before answering his communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"RANGERS THE SCANNERS HAVE DETECTED A DISTURBANCE AT THE FAR END OF THE PARK, TELEPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said.

"Ready guys let's go," Tommy said taking Kim's hand and teleporting to the park thanks to help from Billy he had modified the communicator's to teleport them to the specified location and all they had to do was think about the place they wanted to be.

"Guys I don't like the feeling I'm getting," Kim said as they walked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled and stay alert," Tommy said.

"Right," the others agreed full heartedly.

"Yo ugly who the hell are you?" Rocky yelled and the others turned around.

"I'm Rito Revolto and you're history," Rito yelled.

"Alright guys let's do it. It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Tyranosaurus Dragon thunderzord power," Rocky transformed into his red armour suit.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin thunderzord power," Aisha transformed into her yellow armour suit.

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power," Adam transformed into his black armour suit.

"Triceratops Unicorn thunderzord power," Billy transformed into his blue armour suit.

"Pterodactyl Firebird thunderzord power," Kim transformed into her pink armour suit.

"White tiger power," Tommy yelled transforming into his white armour suit.

The battle between light and dark waged on and Rito then decided to spring his trap upon the unsuspecting rangers who then became outnumbered. They took out monster after monster but it still did not help Rito and Zedd simply made them grow.

"We need thunderzord power now," Tommy yelled.

"Red dragon thunderzord," Rocky yelled as he jumped into the cockpit of his zord.

"Saber tooth tiger griffin thunderzord," Aisha yelled jumping into her cockpit.

"Mastodon lion thunderzord," Adam yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord," Billy yelled jumping into his cockpit.

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord," Kim yelled jumping into her cockpit.

"White tiger zord, warrior mode," Tommy yelled jumping into the cockpit of his forming warrior zord.

"Thunderzord megazord power up," Kim yelled taking her place as second in command while Tommy was commanding the tiger zord.

"Systems are all online Kim let's kick some ass," Rocky said.

The fight became too much even for the rangers and their zords power overloaded and the zords threw the rangers from the cockpits and they fell and their morph fell away.

"Nooo," Kim yelled as she tried to launch herself at her burning zord which she had had for the past two years. Tommy had to hold her to his chest to get her to calm down as she cried at the loss of their powers. The loss she felt from losing her powers was devastating.

"We have to do something I mean we can't let Zedd and Rita win," Aisha said.

"Come on guys let's get to the command center and it'll take awhile to get there on foot," Billy said with a sad smile as they started their long hike back to the command center to try and figure out what they can do.

When they reached the command center it was trashed horribly from the overload from their powers and the loss of their powers.

"RANGERS THERE IS YET HOPE. ON THE ISLAND OF DESPAIR LIES A LOST TEMPLE OF POWER, IF YOU CAN REACH THIS TEMPLE ALONG WITH ITS PROTECTOR NINJOR WHO ORIGINALLY MADE THE POWER COINS. WE MAY YET STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO DEFEAT RITA AND ZEDD," Zordon said and the faces on the rangers looked tired but hopeful.

"I thought that was dangerous," Alpha asked his mentor and long time friend.

"Even so Alpha we have to do this, it may be our only hope," Tommy said, "We'll need that map Zordon." He said this as he tried to comfort Kim who had sat in his lap on the floor near the viewing globe that was black and empty.

They stood in a circle around Alpha.

"Ay yi yi good luck rangers," Alpha said.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said as he watched the teens being teleported away from the ruins of the power chamber as they were encased in darkness.

When they arrived on the island of despair they immediately started following the map marking the location of the temple. They were halfway there when they got interrupted by fire surrounding them. They were so startled that Billy dropped the map as he and Kim jumped out and over the fire. Billy tried to go after the burning map but he was held back by the others.

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked his friends.

"We continue I remember the distinctive rock formation and the direction we need to head in," Billy said as he saw Tommy swing Kim up onto his back as she was too weak from the loss of her powers, she was taking it harder than the others who had their powers for less time than she. He was surprised how weak she was and he was not, they had carried those powers much longer.

Meanwhile back on the moon Zedd was furious.

"Those rangers better not make it to the temple and revive their powers. Rita send in our new presents the Tenga warriors to distract the rangers," Zedd snapped and his wife obliged.

When they came to the rock formation and as they started to look around for an opening Tengu warriors suddenly showed up.

"We don't need this right now, especially Kim," Tommy said as she was sitting on a ledge to rest.

Kim jumped off the rock she was sitting on and landed with the others.

"Kim look for an opening while we fight, I can't and won't see you hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Tommy said pulling her close to him and she nodded. After they fought for a bit Kim told them all about a crevice behind them and they all followed her only to end up at a dead end.

Kim used the residual power she had to detect a light aura coming from the wall, she told the others about it and they followed her and Tommy through the wall where they ran into old friends of theirs.

"Jase, Trini, Zack what are you three doing here?" Kim asked surprised to see them here.

"Ninjor brought us here to protect the temple his wife recruited us at the Peace Conference and we shipped our things home and came here. Now why are you guys here?" Trini asked taking hold of Jason's hand in the process.

"We're here to get our power back, Rito Revolto, Rita's brother ambushed us with a lot of monsters and destroyed the power and the zords. Everything is gone and if we can't do something the whole world will be next," Tommy replied.

"That's not good," Zack said.

"What are those suits you're wearing?" Kim asked noticing their ninja garb.

"We are Ninjetti rangers and apparently I just figured something that Dulcea said out, come on we have to take you guys to see Ninjor and Dulcea," Jason said and the three directed their friends into the temple of the ninjetti.

"Ninjor we require your assistance," Jason said when they entered the temple.

"Mighty Lion what may we do for you?" Ninjor asked along with his wife Dulcea as well.

"Since Jason is being quite rude, we'll introduce ourselves, my name is Kimberly and I am the original Pink Ranger," Kim said before continuing, "Beside me is our leader Tommy original green and white ranger, to his right Rocky second red, beside him in black is Adam our second black, beside him is Aisha second yellow, and beside her is Billy our original blue ranger."

"These are the six, prophesised about dear, my name is Dulcea and this is Ninjor," Dulcea said with a smile.

"Ahh, you being here means that Rita and Zedd have found a way to destroy the Dino coins, made to prevent them from taking over the universe. However what they did not bank on is you six coming to me and me bringing in three others to get the powers of the Ninjetti. These powers will be forever they are not something that can be destroyed," Ninjor said.

"So then you'll help us?" Kim asked.

"Yes we will help you agile Kimberly," Dulcea said.

"Each of you has an animal spirit waiting to break free. Look deep within yourselves, close your eyes, embrace your inner ninja," Ninjor said and the rangers followed their instructions carefully.

"Open your eyes and accept your new powers," Dulcea said.

"Come outside," Ninjor said as he lead the way with Dulcea out to a big plateau.

"Rocky you are the mighty ape," Dulcea said.

"Aisha you are the fierce, loyal bear," Ninjor said.

"Adam you are as wise as a frog," Dulcea said.

"Billy you are the wolf cunning and swift," Ninjor said.

"Agile, beautiful Kimberly you are the Crane Queen of the skies, mate of the Falcon," Dulcea said.

"Tommy you are the just and able Falcon King of the skies and mate to the Crane," Ninjor said.

"To those who possess the spirit and power of the Ninjetti anything is possible," Dulcea said.

"Look to the skies and call on your zords," Ninjor said.

"I am the ape mighty and strong," Rocky said and the red ape zord powered up.

"I am the bear, fierce and loyal," Aisha said and her yellow bear zord powered up.

"I am the Frog wise and quick," Adam said and his balck frog zord powered up.

"I am the wolf cunning and swift," Billy said and his blue wolf zord powered up.

"I am the crane agile and beautiful," Kim said and her beautiful pink and white crane zord powered up.

"I am the falcon just and able," Tommy said as his white falcon with pink outlines in the wings powered up, not to mention it flew up to join its mate, flying high above the others.

"Go now along with Trini, Zack and Jason and defeat your enemies," Ninjor said with a sword salute.

"Quick outside you guys the tengu warriors are trying to get into the temple," Trini said running in from her vantage point outside.

"Jase, you Trini and Zack stay here and protect the temple, get rid of the tengu and then join us back on Earth," Tommy ordered.

"What about us?" Kim asked grasping his hand and they both began to glow.

"We go to Earth and kick ass," Tommy said plain and simple.

The six rangers headed back for Earth while three remained to protect the temple. Ninjor had told them that they would be needed back at the peace conference once they were finished at the temple however they decided that they would go home and stay there. They would go back to the peace conference pack up and go home.

When the others reached the command center they held their hands together and watched as their power fixed Zordon's tube and restored the command center to full working capacity. As everything was fixed the sirens went off alerting the rangers to trouble and upon fixating on the viewing globe they found Rito back and attacking the inhabitants of Angel Grove Park.

"Back to action it's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Red ranger power," Rocky said.

"Yellow ranger power," Aisha said.

"Black ranger power," Adam said.

"Blue ranger power," Billy yelled.

"Pink ranger power," Kim yelled.

"White ranger power," Tommy said finishing their morphing sequence.

Meanwhile Jason, Trini and Zack were fighting Tenga warriors and had them dispatched within the hour mark.

"Rangers go and help your friends," Ninjor said.

"Yes the temple is safe once more," Dulcea agreed.

"Morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Bronze ranger power," Zack yelled.

"Silver ranger power," Trini yelled.

"Gold ranger power," Jason yelled finishing their sequence and then teleported back to the other ranger's side who were trying to battle two monsters, Rito and the putties.

"Guys break off into teams," Tommy said as he finished off the last putties.

"Right," they all said.

Trini, Zack and Billy took on one monster, which looked like he was made of clay. Rocky, Adam and Aisha took the other monster which looked like he was musical as he was trying to play a flute but not succeeding. This left Tommy, Kim and Jason to take on Rito Repulso in a battle for the city!

"Let's pull our weapons and put them together," Billy said to Trini and Zack.

"Power daggers," Trini called and her weapons appeared before her.

"Power chargers," Zack called and his weapons appeared before him.

"Power lance, Power blast," Billy called as his weapons came forth and he attacked his weapon to the other two and they fired a powerful blast which blew the monster to smitherines.

"Let's do the same guys," Rocky said to Adam and Aisha.

"Power saber," Rocky called and his weapon appeared.

"Power whip," Aisha called and her whip appeared in her outstretched hands.

"Power canon, power blast," Adam called as he brought his weapon forth, added it to the others and fired bringing the monster down with the force of the blast.

Rita and Zedd seeing the destruction of the two monsters decided they were going to make Rito grow and the rangers needed to call on their zords.

"Let's call on our zords," Tommy said to the others who nodded and started their sequence.

"Ninja eagle zord," Zack called and his bronze eagle zord flew to him and Zack jumped into the cockpit.

"Ninja swan zord," Trini called and her beautiful silver swan zord appeared and she jumped into the cockpit.

"Ninja wolf zord," Billy called and his blue wolf zord arrived and he swung into his zord.

"Ninja ape zord," Rocky called and joined his friends with her zord.

"Ninja bear zord," Aisha yelled and she too joined her friends in her zord.

"Ninja frog zord," Adam yelled and he too joined the others.

"Ninja lion zord," Jason yelled and jumped onto the back of his zord much like Tommy did when he had the white Tiger zord.

"Ninja crane zord," Kim yelled and she floated up to meet her zord with her power and gracefully flipped into the cockpit of her zord.

"Ninja falcon zord," Tommy yelled and then he punched in the sequence to bring the zords all together to form the Omega Falcon Megazord.

They fought for what seemed like minutes before they destroyed Rito. They teleported to the command center to find the sirens going off again and found a vampyrus stood trying to gain entrance to the temple so the rangers immediately teleported to the battle. Zords came together and between Ninjor and the rangers defeated the vampyrus before going back to their homes for much needed rest and relaxation.


	9. Chapter 9: Kim Endangered

Chapter 9: He's Back; Kim Endangered

Kim was alone for what felt like the first time as she was the only one in the new aerobics class so she made friends with Kat. Kat had just transferred from Australia and the funny thing was is that Kim knew this girl was her half sister even if Kat did not know it herself. Kim's mother and Pierre had moved back to Angel Grove temporarily.

"So Kat what had brought you to the States or more importantly to Angel Grove?" Kim asked while they waited for class to begin.

"I'm looking for my half sister actually. I have an appointment later with a Detective named Stone and I'm really nervous about meeting her; we have different mothers but our dad was the same," Kat said.

"Well why don't you meet me later at the juice bar and we can talk and I will introduce you to my friends," Kim said.

"Sure that sounds great thanks Kim," Kat said with a smile.

Before they could resume the conversation Kat noticed Kim go really pale at the sight of the TA that was in front of them.

"Noooo," Kim all but yelled.

"Kim what's wrong?" Kat asked really concerned for her new friend.

"Mike," Kim said simply pointing in the direction of the TA.

"So?" Kat asked really confused.

"Long story," Kim said as she noticed Jason come into the gym with Tommy.

"Jase," Kim yelled as she and Kat stood talking, she was scared and Jase could tell he left Tommy in their class and tried to make his way towards Kim.

"What's wrong Kimmie?" Mike asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Get away from her Mike," Jason spat as he stepped in between the two. Tommy came up as well and wrapped his arms around Kim who in turn turned into his chest.

"Boys get back to your own class," Ms. Turner said.

"Yeah scram," Mike said grinning all the while.

"You going to be alright Kim?" Tommy asked concerned for her well being.

"Yeah I will be alright I think," Kim said giving him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled turned and walked back to his class.

"If you need to escape bring Kat with you alright?" Jason said indicating the use of her communicator.

"I will I promise big brother now get to your class," Kim said with a small smile.

"What was he talking about Kim?" Kat asked staying near the back with her new friend.

"I can't tell you here," Kim said as Mike once more approached her and Kat.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie still as beautiful as ever," Mike said caressing her face and he pulled her to him.

"Let me go Mike," Kim said.

"Let her go," Kat said but was backhanded by Mike.

The teacher was oblivious to anything going on as she had her backed turned.

"I said let me go," Kim said, "Or you'll know the meaning of pain," she said.

"Oooh I'm scared little Kimmie has a back bone," Mike taunted.

Kim stepped on his toes and kneed him in the groin, as Mike let go of her and fell to the ground she grabbed Kat and teleported to the command center after making sure no one was looking.

"What the hell?" Kat said as they landed.

"Sorry I wanted to tell you, your life is in danger here and it's all my fault," Kim said.

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"Well the sister you have been looking for is me; my father's name is Steve Hart. May I ask how we have different last names?" Kim asked her.

"I took my mother's name, their divorced," Kat said.

"Oh, I always knew dad was having an affair or anyways more than one," Kim said.

"Now are you going to tell me why I am in danger," Kat asked her.

"I'm sure you've heard of the power rangers; well I am the Pink one," Kim said, "Ninjetti the Crane," she called transforming into her ninja suit.

"Awesome can I meet the others," Kat asked.

"Yes but there is something you need to know first, our mentor and his assistant; Zordon the face in the tube and the robot is Alpha. We have a secret identity no one is to know about them," Kim said.

"Don't worry I will keep your secrets sis," Kat said with a smile, "Why don't we go back to school your friends must be worried about you," she said as she took Kim's hand.

"Alright I guess you need to know about Mike too," Kim said but as she was about to leave the sirens went off behind her and she found putties in the park.

"Zordon contact the others; tell them to meet me in the park. It's morphin time Ninjetti the Crane," Kim yelled and immediately teleported out of the command centre and landed in the park.

"DO NOT WORRY YOUNG KATHERINE SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT. SHE'S NOT SECOND IN COMMAND FOR NOTHING," Zordon said.

Katherine simply nodded as she watched Kim fight.

Meanwhile at the Juice Bar the others were getting worried about Kim. Tommy and Jase had told the others about what happened in the gym earlier.

Beeep Beep de Beep Beep

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said into his communicator as they moved into the empty locker room.

"TOMMY, KIMBERLY IS FIGHTING TENGU AND PUTTIES IN THE PARK," Zordon said.

"On our way Tommy out," Tommy said as he turned to the others and nodded.

"It's morphin time," Tommy said.

"Ninjetti the swan," Trini called transforming into her silver ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the bear," Aisha called transforming into her yellow ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the wolf," Billy called transforming into his blue ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the frog," Adam called transforming into his black ninja suit

"Ninjetti the eagle," Zack called transforming into his bronze ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the Ape," Rocky called transforming into his red ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the Lion," Jason called transforming into his gold ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the Falcon," Tommy called transforming into his white ninja suit and they all teleported to the park where they found Kim fighting Tengu and Putties.

Tommy tried to make it to his pink princess' side but he was held back by putties so he drew Saba out of thin air and awakened him.

"Help the Crane, as I can't get to her," Tommy said.

"Of course," Saba replied and went to help Kim as only she could gain his help because she is literally Tommy's other half.

Saba joined Kim in her fight between herself and Goldar as the two danced with grace while Goldar tried to avoid them.

"We'll finish this another time Pink ranger," Goldar said and they were gone vanished.

"Come on guys we should get to the command centre," Tommy aid and they teleported still garbed in their ninja suits.

When they arrived back at the command center Kat immediately ran to Kim and hugged her.

"I'm alright Kat," Kim said as she removed her hood.

"Can I know now?" Kat asked quietly and Kim nodded.

"Zordon you make the best introductions," Kim said with a smile.

"KATHERINE YOU ALREADY KNOW KIMBERLY OUR HEART AND THE PINK RANGER, OUR RED RANGER ROCKY DESANTOS, YELLOW RANGER AISHA CAMPBELL, BLACK RANGER ADAM PARK, BLUE RANGER BILLY CRANSTON, BRONZE RANGER ZACK TAYLOR, SIVER RANGER TRINI KWAN, THIRD IN COMMAND THE GOLD RANGER JASON LEE SCOTT, AND OUR LEADER THE WHITE RANGER TOMMY JAMES OLIVER," Zordon said with pride for his rangers.

As each ranger's name was called they lowered their hoods and allowed Kat to see their faces.

"Awesome guys," Kat said before turning back to Kim, "Now sis, tell me about Mike."

"WHAT?" yelled Trini who was enraged at hearing that name spoken once more.

"Calm down Trini, I'm fine. It turns out he was let out of juvie with good behavior. He's also the teaching assistant for my aerobics class," Kim said.

"That doesn't mean he can come anywhere near you," Jason spat angrily.

"I'm confused whose Mike?" Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and Adam asked.

"He was a senior when I was just starting my first year. He was obsessed with me and one night he tried to rape me. He didn't succeed because Jase had come to get me so we could go to the juice bar. Although he could have succeeded as I was still hurt from the battle we had the day before," Kim said as Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him for comfort.

"Oh my gosh, what a jerk don't worry sis we'll drop that class and take dance," Kat said.

"Sounds good to me Kat," Kim said as they all teleported out of the command center to the park to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Tommy and Kim sat together a little away from the others just too simply relax and talk. The others were telling Kat about the last couple of years of being rangers.

"Do you think he will ever leave me alone handsome? Even if I change courses?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but the restraining order is still in effect and you have all of us. I'll protect you beautiful," Tommy replied.

"I know," Kim said as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep laying on the blanket they had spread out.

Meanwhile with the others

"You know you're a lot like Kim, Katherine?" Billy said.

"It's Kat to my friends and yeah we are. Over the last couple of days we've gotten to know one another well and what surprised me even more was Caroline's welcome of me into her family. You see my mom passed away and I was sent here to find Kim. Caroline's taken me under her wing and she said I could call her mom when I was ready for that," Kat said.

"That's awesome Kat," they all said.

Tommy and Kim were rudely interrupted from their sleep when Mike came over to them and snatched Kim away from Tommy.

"Hey let my sister go," Kat yelled while she woke Tommy and helped him stand.

"And if I don't?" Mike questioned not knowing who he was dealing with.

"Then you'll deal with Jason and me," Tommy growled.

"Not to mention us," Rocky, Adam and Billy exclaimed.

"And us," Trini, Zack and Aisha said.

Tommy reached into his mind to link even further with Kim because they were linked far deeper than anyone realized.

'Kim can you get loose?' Tommy asked her telepathically.

'Yeah don't worry about me handsome I'm a lot stronger than I was two years ago,' Kim said in reply.

"Do you need your friends to fight for you Kimmie?" Mike goaded.

"Not at all Mike," Kim said as her eyes flashed Pink she managed to get out of his hold by basically jumping through time and space to be in front of the others and in a fight stance.

"Fight me," Kim growled, "Or leave me alone. Your choice."

"You will be mine Kimberly," Mike said and disappeared in a flash.

"Great he's one of them so I can kill him," Kim said.

"Don't worry beautiful, you'll be fine you have all of us. I'd never let anything happen to you," Tommy said wrapping her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Come on we better tell Zordon," Jason said.

"Go on guys I'm going to take Kim and Kat home," Tommy said and the others nodded disappearing in flashes of color.

When they got to Kim's house they found a huge white van parked outside the house.

"Mom we're home," Kim yelled when she walked through the door.

"Girls come into the living room, bring Tommy with you his parents are here already," Caroline called to them.

"Alright what's going on?" Kim asked as she didn't know how much more hurt she could take today.

"Girls I know this is sudden but Pierre is being transferred to France and we're going with him to France permanently," Caroline said.

"Nooo," Kim yelled and in a flash of pink teleported out of the room.

"What the hell just happened? Where did Kimberly just disappear to?" Caroline asked.

Tommy sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Let me go get her and we will explain everything when we return," Tommy said and before they could ask where he was going he teleported out of the house in a streak of white.

Meanwhile at the command center

"Zordon how is it possible that Mike is evil?" Jason asked after relaying the intel that Mike had flashed out of the park after their confrontation.

"WE'RE NOT SURE JASON," Zordon said.

Just then Kimberly teleported into the room.

"KIMBERLY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Zordon asked.

"No," Kim said with tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong little sis?" Jason asked.

"Mom and Pierre want me to pack up and move to France with them," Kim said and then she realized that she teleported out in front of her parents.

"Oh no shit, shit, shit, I accidently teleported in front of them how am I going to explain that?" Kim asked.

"Kim," Tommy said as he landed after teleporting into the room.

"I Know, I know they saw me. What are we going to do?" Kim asked looking to Zordon.

"TELL YOUR PARENTS THE TRUTH RANGERS," Zordon said and they nodded.

In a flash of colors they teleported out of the command center; to their respective homes. It was decided that everyone would bring their parents to Kim's home.

"Alright guys what is going on?" every one of their parents asked.

"This isn't easy for us because it puts all your lives in danger and it makes things harder for us to protect you," Kim said.

"Why don't you explain why you were so upset at the prospect of moving to France Kim?" Pierre asked.

"I was upset because it would mean I would have to leave Angel Grove and I love it here not too mention Tommy is here and I would rather die than leave him. That's not the only reason though as I have a secret duty to protect the citizens of this city and the world from the likes of Rita and Zedd. What we are trying to tell you is that we are the Power Rangers," Kim said.

"WHAT?" the parents all yelled.

"Fine I guess the only way would be to show them. It's morphin time," Tommy said.

"RED RANGER POWER," Rocky said transforming into his red armor.

"BLACK RANGER POWER," Adam said transforming into his black armor.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER," Aisha said transforming into her yellow armor.

"BLUE RANGER POWER," Billy said transforming into his blue armor.

"BRONZE RANGER POWER," Zack said transforming into his bronze armor.

"SILVER RANGER POWER," Trini said transforming into her silver armor.

"GOLD RANGER POWER," Jason said transforming into his gold armor.

"PINK RANGER POWER," Kim said transforming into her pink armor.

"WHITE RANGER POWER," Tommy said transforming into his white armor.

The adults stood their shocked at the fact that their children were the power rangers.

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that we are moving to France Kimberly Ann," Caroline said.

"Well I'm not going. I'm sorry but I have a duty to this team and the city, it's my duty to protect the world from evil," Kim said as she and the others powered down.

"You and Kat should stay with us," Jason said looking to his parents for support.

"Yeah you girls are like my daughters anyways and definitely Jase sees you as his sisters," Alicia Scott said.

"That is if it's alright with you Caroline?" Jim Scott asked.

"Ugh I guess. Just promise me you'll be careful Kim?" Caroline said.

"She'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her I promise you that Mrs. Dumas. Your daughter is my life, my soul mate," Tommy said as he wrapped Kim in his arms and the others in the room all awed the couple.

The parents talk for a long time and it was decided the girls would move in with Jason's family.

Tommy and Kim became inseparable over the next month; Tommy never wanted to leave Kim alone with Mike being evil and all.

"Excuse me?" a man asked approaching the mat where Kim was practicing and Tommy was spotting her while the others watched from the side.

"What can I help you with?" Tommy asked.

"Are you this young lady's coach? My name is Gunther Schmidt and I'm interested in her joining the pan global team," Coach Schmidt asked.

"No I'm her boyfriend," Tommy said as he watched Kim dismount perfectly and her come towards them.

"Kim this is Coach Schmidt," Tommy said.

"It's an honor to meet you, may I ask what you would like?" Kim asked.

"You're a natural miss. I haven't seen a beam performance like that in a long time. I would like you to come to Florida to train with me for the Pan Am Globals," Schmidt asked, "Think about it, I'm here for the rest of the week let me know what you decide," he said and walked away.

"That's an amazing offer Kim," Tommy said.

"Yeah it's an amazing offer but gymnastics just doesn't mean the same to me as it did when I was fourteen. I have a duty here and not only that but my friends are here and the most important to me is that you're here," Kim said.

"But it's an amazing offer Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Yeah well this is one girl whose not interested," Kim said as she walked over the coach.

"Excuse me Coach Schmidt I'm really honored by your offer but I'm afraid I can't accept it. While gymnastics means a lot to me my friends and family mean a lot more to me, but thank you for the offer," Kim said to the man who looked shocked that this girl who had been doing gymnastics all her life would give it up to stay in this small monster infested town.

"You're sure now?" Schmidt asked her.

"Absolutely positive," Kim said and with a smile walked back to Tommy and the others.

"Are you nuts sis? That man is a legend," Kat asked her sister.

"No I am not crazy Kat; Tommy, my friends and my duty means a lot more to me than gymnastics which is something I just like to do as a hobby and if I can do a couple of meets a year I am okay with that. I can always open a gymnastics studio later on and teach others," Kim said with a smile when they were interrupted by the chime of their communicators.

They all quickly entered the storage room while Ernie was busy and answered their communicators.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"RANGERS THERE IS A DISTURBANCE AT THE ANGEL GROVE CONSTRUCTION SITE, BE CAREFUL AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said.

"Alright guys let's teleport," Tommy said and in nine beams of color they left the juice bar and landed at the construction site.

"Let's check up there on the other side of that tape," Kim said noticing a strange glow from up there.

"Keep your eyes opened guys," Tommy said as they reached the top of the tape and found purple egg and goo.

"Eww what is that?" Kim asked.

All of a sudden the guard put his hand on Kimberly's shoulder and she jumped and turned to face him.

"What are you kids doing here?" the guard asked.

"Umm we are looking for something," Kim answered not wanting to give it away.

"Someone perhaps," the guard asked, "Someone like me," he said turning into Ivan Ooze.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm the galatically feared, globally reviled Ivan Ooze," the purple man said.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with mr. raisin head," Kim said.

"We're the power rangers," Tommy said backing Kim up.

"The power rangers eh? So Zordon is still getting teenagers to do his dirty work for him; well meet my kids," Ivan said as he shot his arms out and a ton of his oozlings were there.

Tommy and the others took up fighting stances while Ivan got away.

"What should we do?" Kim asked.

"There's plenty of room down there," Rocky said pointing out the space down below them.

"Up and over guys," Tommy said before giving his friends time to get down there before following them himself.

They tried to fight off the purple oozlings but they were not successful and were backed into a corner.

"It's morphin time," Tommy said and the others nodded.

"NINJETTI THE APE," Rocky said transforming into his red ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE BEAR," Aisha said transforming into her yellow ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE FROG," Adam said transforming into his black ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE WOLF," Billy said transforming into his blue ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE SWAN," Trini said transforming into her silver ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE EAGLE," Zack said transforming into his bronze ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE LION," Jason said transforming into his gold ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim said transforming into her pink ninja suit.

"NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy said transforming into his white ninja suit.

When they were done morphing they did not see the oozlings anymore.

"Where'd they go?" Kim asked.

"Heads up over there," Rocky said.

"Careful guys this could be a trap," Tommy said as they started into the building to go after their quarry.

Meanwhile Ivan headed to the power chamber but what he didn't realize was that Tommy and Zordon with Alpha and Billy had constructed a shield much like the one around the temple with some input from Ninjor. No one could find the power chamber unless they were teleported in so Ivan simply left to go and take over from Zedd.

Back with the rangers they were in the middle of an ambush and a tough one at that. They defeated the oozlings with help from saba who cut the cord over top a heavy pile of steal which smushed their opponents and they were defeated.

"Alright guys I think we should head back to the power chamber and find out what's going on," Kim said.

"I agree these guys are stronger but then again so are we," Tommy said.

"Not so fast rangers. Hand me over the pink ranger or die," Mike said within his own armor suit.

"Never," Tommy and Jason shouted who stepped out of the group now surrounding Kim to fight off Mike.

Mike simply tossed them around while they were in their ninja suits.

"JASON AND TOMMY YOU MUST MORPH, HE IS COMPLETELY EVIL THERE IS NO GOOD WITHIN HIM ANYMORE AND HE IS CONSUMED BY DARKNESS," Zordon said.

"Right, WHITE RANGER POWER," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit.

"GOLD RANGER POWER," Jason yelled transforming into his gold power suit and they tackled Mike to the ground.

"Pinkie will be mine rangers once you're all dead," Mike sneered.

"I'm not some prize Mike and I'll never be yours," Kim said as she glowed Pink and shot her bow with the arrow being enflamed in pink energy.

"This isn't over rangers," Mike sneered before disappearing once more.

"When will they learn you never mess with a pink ranger," Dana said coming up to their spot in the construction site.

"Dana it's so good to see you cousin," Kim said once they all demorphed.

"They will never learn will they?" Dana asked Kim.

"Nope never; they prey on me as if I'm weak well guess again," Kim said, "Now Dana you wouldn't be here unless something was up. So what are you doing here?"

"It's Ryan, we've finally found him, he's the titanium ranger we've been fighting. He broke out of their spell and is on our side again however if he keeps morphing into the titanium ranger he could die they put this cobra tattoo on his back and once it reaches his neck he could die," Dana explained.

"Ninjor could help," Trini said trying to be helpful.

"No this isn't something anyone but pink rangers can accomplish," Dana said.

"Forgive me but aren't you a pink ranger can't you save him?" Jason asked her.

"I am but I can't do it alone," Dana said pointedly looking at Kim.

"Dana I just can't leave, Rita and Zedd are still trouble and now there is Ivan Ooze to deal with," Kim said sadly.

"I understand it's just that he's not just a ranger he's my brother and your cousin Kim I can't loose him again not after just finding him again," Dana said.

"Forget it Dana she won't help let it go," Carter said.

"Shut up Carter, I never said I wouldn't help we have to go talk to Zordon who don't forget gave you you're mentor and your powers," Kim snapped at the leader of lightspeed considering her and Tommy were the leaders of the ranger teams.

"Come on Dana hold onto my arm, Jason grab Carter and let's get back to the power chamber," Kim said as she teleported with Dana and the others followed her lead knowing very well that what Carter had said pissed their pink ranger off and that is something no one should ever do.

Once they arrived at the command center and the situation had been explained Zordon had said three rangers could go that way they could still make the megazord here and Tommy would have to make that choice of who.

"Since Zordon said three of us could go it will be Kim, Billy and myself will teleport to the aqua base with Dana and Carter to help Ryan. If we are needed we'll be here in a flash. Jase since you're 3rd in command while me and Kim are gone you are in charge," Tommy said.

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," Zordon said and in a flash of pink, white and blue they were gone.

When the rangers arrived at the Aqua Base Kim, Tommy and Billy went straight to the situation room.

"Kimberly it's good to see you," Captain Mitchell said.

"It's good to see you too uncle, and Ryan we will figure this out I promise," Kim said going over to hug her cousin.

"Thanks Kim," Ryan said with a small smile.

"Billy take Ryan to the med bay run some tests get an answer," Tommy said.

"On it…" Billy began but was cut off from the sirens going off.

"Billy, Ryan the tests. Lightspeed, Kim and I will take care of the problem," Tommy said.

"I should be out there with them, they're my team," Ryan said.

"Ryan do you honestly want to go there with me," Kim said, "As second in command for all the ranger forces. I am ordering you to stand down," Kim commanded glowing a bright shade of pink.

"Alright, alright I know better to mess with a pink and the original at that," Ryan said.

"Uh guys why is she glowing pink?" Joel asked.

"Ask questions later right now its morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE BLUE," Chad called.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE GREEN," Joel called.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE YELLOW," Kelsey yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE PINK," Dana yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE RED," Carter yelled.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink Ninjetti suit.

"NINJETTI THE FALCON," Tommy yelled transforming into his white Ninjetti suit.

"Like you can do much with a cloth suit," Carter sneered.

"Shut up Carter you should see them fight," Dana snapped annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Alpha teleport us to the park here in Mariner Bay," Tommy ordered.

"Ai yi yi, Teleporting now," Alpha said and the rangers were at the park within minutes.

"Vypra," Carter yelled.

"Rangers," Vypra yelled back, "Battlings attack," she yelled.

"Up and over handsome," Kim said as they were after Vypra.

"Of course beautiful," Tommy said as she jumped into his hands and he flipped her up and over the battlings right in front Vypra. Tommy then jumped up and over the battlings as well as landing behind Vypra.

"Do you honestly believe you two cloth garbed rangers think you can beat me," Vypra sneered.

"I don't believe, I know Power of the Crane," Kim said as she started to glow pink.

"What are you?" Vypra asked.

"You're worst nightmare," Kim said and she nodded to Tommy who began to glow white.

The others who were done with the battlings watched as both Kim and Tommy started glowing their respective colors. They both raised their hands as Pink and White beams combined, then hit Vypra turning her back into her human form.

"Wow that was incredible," Joel said as they teleported back to the Aqua Base.

"Big deal," Carter said annoyed.

"That's it Carter I've had it with you," Kim yelled her eyes were flashing Pink.

"OOOH I'm scared," Carter said sarcastically.

"You should be," Ryan said walking back into the situation room with Billy.

"I can take her," Carter said stupidly.

Meanwhile Tommy, Dana, Billy and Ryan all laughed.

"You think you can take me hot shot well bring it on," Kim growled getting into her stance eyes still glowing pink.

Carter attacked the small but fierce and agile Kimberly who simply ducked and avoided him. After about ten minutes she got bored and it took her two moves to knock him out.

"Wake him up and get him to the infirmary," Captain Mitchell ordered.

"Kim are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine Tommy. Now Billy will my idea work?" Kim asked her long time braniac friend.

"That's affirmative Kim," Billy said.

"Good I will be ready in a bit, but right now I have to meditate so leave me alone until I am ready," Kim said and they all nodded. They all knew never to make a pink ranger mad, especially Kim.

Just then the sirens went off again, and Kim had just gone off to meditate.

"Ryan stay here, we'll deal with Goldar's twin," Tommy said.

"Right," Ryan said knowing full well what could happen if he morphed one more time.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled, "Ninjetti the Falcon," he said transforming into his white Ninja suit.

"Ninjetti the Wolf," Billy yelled transforming into his blue Ninja suit.

"What about Carter?" Dana asked.

"He's in no condition to go anywhere, you guys morph," Captain Mitchell said.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE BLUE," Chad called.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE GREEN," Joel called.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE YELLOW," Kelsey yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE PINK," Dana yelled and they were immediately teleported to the battle.

"Where's the red and titanium rangers?" Diabolico asked.

"Not here monkey breath," Tommy said.

"Who the hell are you two?" Diabolico asked.

"I am the Falcon the Winged Lord of the Sky," Tommy said flipping over to stand behind Diabolico.

"I am the Wolf cunning and swift," Billy said.

Meanwhile Kim was in the room meditating it had been a half an hour and she had stored enough energy to complete her task. Now all she had to do was go find Ryan. She finally found Ryan watching the rangers minus Tommy and Billy being flung around by Battlings while Tommy and Billy fought Diabolico.

"Ryan let's get rid of this cobra," Kim said.

"Good this isn't dangerous for you is it cousin?" Ryan asked her.

"I'll be fine now take your shirt off and sit on the bed Ryan," Kim said as she gathered her powers she began to glow. While she glowed she shot a pink beam right into the tattoo and for about five minutes the tattoo wavered and then completely disappeared. Kim then ran a diagnostic scan on Ryan before giving him the results.

"All done you're good to go Ryan," Kim said.

"I can morph now?" Ryan asked.

"Yup so let's go help the others," Kim said.

"TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Ryan yelled transforming into his titanium power suit.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE," Kim yelled transforming into her pink ninja suit and they teleported out of the base to the battle where the other rangers were now trying to deal with a monster and Tommy and Billy were also helping since Diabolico had disappeared.

"Let's call on the Zords," Dana said.

"We need the Omega Solar Megazord power up," Ryan yelled calling the zords together into sequence.

"White ranger power, Ninja Falcon Zord power up," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit and calling to the aid of his falcon zord.

"Blue ranger power, Ninja Wolf Zord power up," Billy yelled transforming into his blue power suit and calling to the aid of his wolf zord.

"Pink ranger power, Ninja Crane Zord power up," Kim yelled transforming into her pink power suit and calling to the aid of her crane zord.

While the Lightspeed team formed their megazord Billy had a firm grip on the monsters arm which he tore a hole through while Tommy and Kim circled.

"On three Kim; one, two, three," Tommy said and they blasted the monster.

"Solar Sword battle ready now," Ryan commanded as the megazord sliced through the monster destroying it.

When they all arrived back at the Aqua Base they found Jase waiting for them on the screen.

"Jase what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Ooze trouble he's brought his machines back online, you guys need to get back here now. How soon can you get back here," Jase asked.

"Teleporting now Jase standby," Tommy replied.

"Let's go Billy, Kim we need to get back to the power chamber," Tommy said and they said goodbye to their friends at Lightspeed then proceeded to teleport out of the Aqua Base and back to the Command Centre.

When they reached the command centre Kimberly feinted as she had used up too much of her energy healing Ryan and battling the last three monsters.

"KIM," yelled Tommy as he caught her falling form.

"RANGERS YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE CITY, KIMBERLY WILL BE FINE WITH SOME REST. TOMMY YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER THE CRANE ZORD WHILE KIMBERLY IS OUT OF ACTION. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL," Zordon said and Tommy reluctantly placed Kim on the small bed they had there for when they needed to rest.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled still very much worried about his Pink Princess.

"RED RANGER POWER," Rocky yelled transforming into his red power suit.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER," Aisha yelled transforming into her yellow power suit.

"BLACK RANGER POWER," Adam yelled transforming into his black power suit.

"BLUE RANGER POWER," Billy yelled transforming into his blue power suit.

"BRONZE RANGER POWER," Zack yelled transforming into his bronze power suit.

"SILVER RANGER POWER," Trini yelled transforming into her silver power suit.

"GOLD RANGER POWER," Jason yelled transforming into his gold power suit.

"WHITE RANGER POWER," Tommy yelled transforming into his white power suit with a tinge of pink outlining his connection to Kim and hers to him.

They teleported into the battle where they instantly assessed they needed to call on their zords.

"RED NINJA APE ZORD," Rocky called on the power to summon his zord.

"YELLOW NINJA BEAR ZORD," Aisha called on the power to summon her zord.

"BLACK NINJA FROG ZORD," Adam called on the power to summon her zord.

"BLUE NINJA WOLF ZORD," Billy called on the power to summon his zord.

"BRONZE NINJA EAGLE ZORD," Zack called on the power to summon his zord.

"SILVER NINJA SWAN ZORD," Trini called on the power to summon her zord.

"GOLD NINJA LION ZORD," Jason called on the power to summon his zord.

"WHITE NINJA FLACON ZORD, PINK NINJA CRANE ZORD," Tommy called on the power to summon his zord as well as Kim's zord.

"WE NEED THE POWER OF THE OMEGA ULTRA FALCON MEGAZORD, POWER UP," Tommy yelled which brought all nine zords together right away instead of two separate megazords. They easily defeated the first titan but Ivan decided to transform the second one with him inside it.

"You guys we need to do something to get him out of the town and lessen the destruction," Aisha said.

"What about Ryan's comet if we can get him in its path it will destroy him," Billy said.

"Alright we're out of here," Jase said as he knew that Tommy was more worried about Kim than anything else.

"Alright here he comes, brace for impact," Jason said to them.

"Now that we have him, how do we get him to let go?" Trini asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Aisha said as she pushed the emergency button off to the side of her which kneed Ooze in the groin and sent him right into the path of the comet destroying him and his evil magic for good.

When they arrived back to the command centre Kim was still asleep on the bed they had in the infirmary.

"Bro she's just sleeping she'll be fine go home and get some sleep," Jason said to Tommy.

"No I will not leave her side until she wakes up Jase, we may have defeated Ivan but Rita, Zedd and Mike are still out there what happens when we want to have children or one day settles down. Having these powers is going to affect us for the rest of our lives," Tommy said while sitting with his pink princess.

"You have a huge support system behind you guys not to mention our parents, when we decide to have families of our own we will all be there to make sure they are safe so don't worry about it," Jason said with a slap to Tommy's shoulder.

"Thanks man," Tommy said.

"No problem man, I'm going to go home and get some rest and so should you," Jason said.


End file.
